The walking Dwarves
by MaggYme
Summary: Maggy was running from the enemy she and the other survivors fought every day, when she had to jump into the river. What happens when she met two dwarf princes, get shot, and later hast to join them on a quest? This story is a little crossover between TWD and the hobbit. But TWD will not be mentioned much, so I decided against crossover category. AN: I only own my oc
1. Chapter 1- Run, Maggy! Run!

_Run Maggy,run!-Why didn´t you listen, you stupid little girl. Why didn´t you listen to Daryl? FUCK! Why must this crossbow wielding redneck always be right?_

The dark haired girl thought.

 _Why had you go out on your own hunting? Daryl told you there are to many walkers no, you stupid little thing couldn´t bare eating squirrel every day._

Everything went fine at first. The girl took on her old combat boots and trousers, a big hooded pullover hid her body. She braided her long dark red wavy hair into a long french braid and hid the face under her hood. The girl flung her bow over her shoulder and secured the quiver full of arrows on her thight, a machete on the other side and a sharp knife hidden in her left boot.

As silent as possible the young women made her way through camp towards the near forrest to hunt.

An hour later the girl climbed on a little treetrunk to have a better view. But she saw nothing more than an empty forrest.

The noise of breaking wood on her left made her jerk her head. This sudden movement cost her her balance and she slipped of the trunk, hitting her head on an nearby stone.

 _How long have I been unconcsiouse?_ Was the first thing that went through her head. The next thing was- _FUCK. Where did these fucking walkers came from?_

The girl litterly jumped when she heard the grunting sounds of a walker next to her left ear, others came from behind and the right of her.

She started to run. Her back acing, were she had layed on her bow and her head throbbing in pain were she hid her head.

 _I have to get out of here. Why must these fuckers always come in packs?_

The engery left her body fast and Maggy started to stumble more then running.

 _This treebranches are to high to climb. Fuck! I have to hide!_

The girl stopped to look for an safe escape route. But there was none.

 _Think Maggy, think. Remember the map, Daryl had shown you._

She breathed heavily. A distand noise slid in her ears. The sound of water.

 _The River! When I reach it I can escape._

That was her last hope, so she made a run for it.

Maggy looked around to see how near the enemy was. And it was near.

It took her just seconds to reach the river but what the girl saw made her stop emediatly. In front of her was a ravin, almost ten meters deep and there on the bottom of it was her river.

 _Fuck this. I won´t becomer walkers food today._

With this thought Maggy jumped, less than a second later she broke threw the waters.

The waves crushed over her body, Cut her from the badly needed air. The next moment she hid her head and the world went black again.

Water waved over her legs und lower back when she awoke. Her ears twitched to the silent noises of singing birds and whisteling leafes.

She growled in confusion.

 _How long was I asleep? And where am I?_

She tried to sid up. Her back was still acing and her head spun like hell, but the girl needed to look around. To look if there were any walkers near by.

 _Thank god I am alone. And thank god I am wearig my sport bikini-top. At least it will dry fast._

She sigded.

It took her some minutes to get herself together and be able to stand up. She checked her weapons: her Bow was still on her back. The empty quiver was secured on her hip as was her machete. But her knife and arrows were missing.

 _Great, now I can´t hunt. Except the animals are dump enough to stand next to me._

 _Get yourself togehter Maggy! It is already afternoon. You need to keep going! Find something to eat and rest. You can try to go back to camp later!_

She told herself.

When dawn broke, Maggy hat found six of her tenty arrows and secured them in her quiver.

Two hours ago the girl had reached a waterfall and had to go into the forrest.

 _Strange there weren´t even a track of walkers this whole time._

The night fell quickly and she hadn´t find any food jet, so she decided to climb a tree, as soon as she would found one suitable one, when she heard voices from beneath the trees.

"Fee I am hungry and tired. Can´t we rest?"

"Yes Kee. Listen. I will make camp and start a fire and you will get the food ready."

Two male voices said to each other.

 _Are they crazy? Speaking so loud will attract damn walkers. These two have a death wish!_

But curiosity kills the cat.

So Maggy tipped toed threw the bushes to get a better look onto them. The older one had long blond hair and a mustache, the other one had dark brown.

 _What the fuck are they wearing?_

The girl thought eying the medieval clothes and weapons the men are wearing.

Not sure what to do she hid in the bushes and looked at them, trying to get a hint if they were friend or foe.

Their booming voices and laughter hurt her ears. Never in the last months she had met somone so joyable and loud outside of secured camps. Usually everyone was quiet and alerted when hunting or camping in the wilds.

 _What are they up to._

CRACK

There it was. A sound her ears were trained to hear in every situation. Something approached slowly making next to no noise. It came from behind the two, still laughing, mens backs.

 _I have to warn them! My chance to survive will be better with them. If they can be quiet._

But the girl frowned. The noises that were approaching doesn´t belong to a walker, nor to another men. It sounded more like a mix between.

When she saw the bush on the other side of the camp move she stood up, put an arrow to the bow and aimed at the approaching enemy.

The moment she stood, th elaughter died and the men draw her weapons. The blond one his twin swords the other a bow and he aqimed right for the young womens heart.

Maggy wanted to warn them about the thing behind them when it jumped out of it, wielding a rusty sword.

The women released her arrow embading it in her targets left eye, killing it that instance. But bevor she could react, the arrow of the dark haired man hit her in her shoulder and made her flinch. The blond one wanted to jump towards her when the arm of the thing hit him on the shoulder.

Both men turned around with a start, but frozed the moment they saw the arrow in its head, the girl used this split second of confusion to disappear without a noise , trying to leave no tracks, just as Daryl had taught her.

The last thing she heard was the blond one screaming for her to wait. But there was no way she would wait for them to catch up and attack her again.

 _Run, !_


	2. Chapter 2-Mistakes were made

"Fee I am hungry and tired. Can´t we rest?" The blond dwarve heard his brother sight.

"Yes Kee. Listen. I will make camp and start a fire and you will get the food ready." He answered.

They were on the road for three weeks straight and both were tired as hell.

He and his brother were on their way toward a men namend Bilbo Baggins, living in the Shire.

They were on the way to join their oncle on the quest to reclaim their long lost homeland, together with eleven other dwarves.

The brothers ate the dry meat they had packed and started to laugh at old storys.

Both laughed for hours when a movement in the bushes on the other side of the camp draw the attention of Fili.

He motioned his brother to be ready but play unknowing.

The he saw her emerging the bushes, an arrow aimed at them. Kili aimed his on her and the moments she let hers lose he did as well and found his mark in her right shoulder.

When his brother wanted to charge at her, his twin swords drawn, something armored hid his shoulder.

Fili and Kili spinned around and froze. There it stood. An hughe orc killed by the womens arrow felt dead on the ground.

Realization hit the young prince. He just shot a women who saved their lives. He spinned around.

She was gone.

"Wait!"

But nothing happend.

"Where did she go?"

"I don´t know Kee. Are you sure you hit her?"

"Of course. There is her, blood. See. Fee, I just shut a women who saved our lives. And now she´s gone. "

"Kee calm down. We can see if we can find her on."

With this they went into the woods, but there was nothing but a wierd looking picture.

It showed her and an older man with brown hair , eyes and a scar. The back stated `Daryl and Me`.

"Lets get back to our camp and rest. We need to be at Mr. Baggins house the day after tomorrow. "

And that what they did.

"Balin. Do you have any idea what could be wrong with my nephiew?He doesn´t seem himself."

"You speak of Kili? I don´t know lad. But I am worried to. When we met again at Bag End he was disant and thoughtfull-nothing like him. "

The old white haired dwarf sighted.

He really was worried

"I will ask Fili then. We will make camp here! Bofur, Bombur get the stew ready. Dwalin,Bifur , Nori set a perimeter. Kili, see if you can get us some fresh meat."

The said dwarves jumoed into motion and the others started to set camp.

One hour later the sun was settled and so were the dwarves and hobbit. The wizzard had disappeard, again.

Thorin decided he would ask Fili about his brother on the road.

"Oin, you got first watch. The rest of you sleep, we will be off by first daylight."

Fast the company was sleeping but said dwarv on watch.

Something none of them knew was, that they has been watched from the distance.

Maggy had wandered the woods for some days without proper rest and arrow wound was infected. The only good thing was that she haddned met any enemy, walker or differnet, since the encounter with the two men and the thing.

One evening she had heard voices in the distance jet again and decided to have a look. Without help she wouldn´t be able to survive another day, so she was sure to take the watched how a group of thirteen medeavil looking man and a boy had set of camp and rested. Only one old man were on watch.

The smell of hot stew reached her nose , making her stomach rumble.

 _You need something to eat. You are silent enough to slip past walkers if wanted. Perhaps you can reach on of the packs to get something to eat._

The young women thought and hid her face under the bi´g hood of her pullover.

 _And I am fast. I could outrun him._

Without another choice she decided to enter the camp from the side farest away from the man.

As quiet as possible Maggy splaced her foots between the men. Their snorring hiding the silent noises she made. And wasn´t it for her weakness, her plan would had worked perfectly.

She just had passed an bald man with knuckle-dusters when she lost her footing and stumbled right on top of him. Waking him emediatly.

He rolled over, grabbing her wrists in the proces and pinning her down. Her face and upper body still hidden by her wearings.

"Everybody wake up."The bald man roared. And that what the others did.

He moved his knees on her upper arms to secure them and closed his hughe hand on her throat to make it impossible for her to even think about escaping.

"Dwalin what is this all about?" The leader asked.

"This little rat was stealthing through our camp, falling right on top of me."

"It´s no Orc. But I don´t recognised any of the closing. "

"Aye, I can say its no orc. The scin is to soft. But more I cannot say. Let´s find out."

With this he grabbed the hood and janked it down , ripping some hair out.

The girl buckeld in pain and tryed to wiggle free. But a closing hand on her throat made her stop emediatly.

The loose hair hid her face further.

"What´s going on Uncle?" The girl heard the dark haired man from some days ago ask.

 _Shit. Now I am dead for sure._

"This little brat felt on top of sleeping Dwalin. We still have to find out what it wants."

The girl started to hyperventilate, panicking more and more.

"Dwalin, loose your grip. Or there will be no opportunity to ask questions. And get that hair out of its face!" The leader ordered.

It was done as it was said. Said dwarf losed his grip and brushed the hair out of the young womens face frozing the moment he looked into two different coloured eyes filled with pure panick.

"It´s a lass." He mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"It´s no it. This a lass."

" I don´t care if lass or lad. I want to know the intentions."

"Mahal Thorin. Give her some air." Balin scolded him. "Lass. My brother will get off you. And then we will ask you some questions. And you will answer them. And don´t even think about making an escape. We are thirteen well trained dwarves and you are in no good shape. "

The girl nodded, never leaving her eyes of the bald dwarfs ones. Searching for every hint she could get.

In the mean time the other dwarves had circled the two of them. Curiouse about the lass.

Maggy tried to sit up, but wincend in pain when she put her weight on her left arm. The arrow-wound screaming to her.

"You´ injured lass?" Oin asked.

"Later. First I want answers." Thorin growled.

"Ask." wispered the young women.

"Who are you and what do you want."

"My name is Maggy, I don´t know where I am. Was looking for something to eat. And yes, I was hit some days ago by an arrow."

"Why do you think I would believe your story?"

"Because it´s true. " she wispered.

"Uncle!"

 _Greate it´s their uncle. I am screwed._

"Not now Kili."

"But I think her story is true."

"And why do you think so ?" He cocked an brow at his nephiew.

"Because it was me who shot her." The dwarven prince mumbled embarrassed.

There was no noise except the pain filled breath of the girl.

"He tells the truth, Uncle. I was there as well. We had a rest and she suddenly stood there aiming an arrow in our direction."

The poor girl could litterly feel the death stare Thorin gave her.

"Uncle wait! She didn´t aim at us, but at the orc attaking us from behind. She killed him with a dead shot in his eye. But the moment she shot I did and when I realized my mistake she was gone. Fili and I searched for her,but couln´t find a track."

Dwalin eyed the girl curious. He was the first one to react the moment her arms gave away under her weight and she lost her awareness.

Her world went black.

The male dwarf catched the girl befor her head could hit the ground.

Oin was by his side the instant and started to fuss over her.

He told Dwalin to lift her up and to lay her down at the edge of the camp, so he can tent to her wounds , without hurting her dignity.

The bald one coverd her with his broad shoulders facing the camp, but still listening to every sound she made, ready to intervene.

Thorin didn´t know what to think of the strange dressed girl. But he could see the shame and sorrow in the eyes of his youngest nephiew. He thought all of this was his fault. And he must admit, it kind of was, even when he had shot her in self defence.

He decided to take her along, until they reach a place where she would be save.

"We need to undress her I worry. Her clothes are dambed with sweat and water, she will catch her death if not." Sighted the old healer.

"And how should we do that?" Asked the warrior without looking back.

"We need an big tunik to cover her upper body and thights, if possible her knees as well. We will put it on, then stripping her down beneath."

"After the scare I gave her, it would only be fair to use one of mine. Wait here Oin, I will catch one and head right back."

Dwalin was gone before Oin had even a chance to say something different. But he blinked in confusion. Never had he seen Dwalin care for a stranger. Even a lass.

"What now?"

"We will strip her upper body until I will be able to take care of the wound Kili got her and possible other. Then we will do as planed. You need to held her up."

He reached around her waist and lifted her body up. Pulling her strange coat over her head. Beneath it he found a black shirt with sleaves only covering half her upper arm. There was a hole were the young dwarfs arrow had found his mark.

Said shirt was as tight as her coat was wide. It underlines her curves completly and he didn´t know how to pull it of, so he decided to rip it apard- causing the whole camp to stop with what they were doing.

Some of the dwarves send curiouse looks towards the bald dwarf . That went even more curiouse when they saw the bald warrior blush slightly and averted his eyes.

The reason could only be seen by him and the healer: Beneath the shirt was nothing but a thin undergarmet , covering a little bit more than her nipples.

Oin didn´t seem to care about anything but her wound and body status. It was indeed infected, like he had feared, a palm wide red circle had formed around it and pus was rinning out of it. There were hints she had bandaged it and tryed to stop the infection with herbs.

He looked over the rest of her mangled form and was glad to see only already fainting bruises as new injuries but there were although some old scars on her back.

"She has only one bad injury and that was caused by Kili´s arrow. If we clean it the feaver will be fast gone." The healer explained Thorin who just had joined them.

"Kili! Get some hot water and bring it over here. Oin needs to clean the wound." Ordered the king and the prince was eager to do as told.

"How bad did my mistake went?" He asked reaching them with a bowl of hot water and a clean cloth.

"She will survive." Was the only answer he got by Dwalin with a cold expression towards him.

 _What is wrong with me? The lad did nothing well, heck the lass can be glad she hadn´t crossed his path. She would be dead and not injured. SO why the FUCK was he thinking the way he did._


	3. Chapter 3-Introductions

**AN:**

 **I know I am jumping from Maggys POV to a third Person POV ( or kind like that), I hope the story doesn´t get to messy**

 **This chapter contains slight mention of physical and sexual abuse!**

 **I hope you like this story so far and please feel free to leave a coment :)**

"How´s the lass?"The girl heared the man ask who had pinned her to the floor, from behind her.

"The feaver is gone and the infection should be in one or two days. I will look at her as soon as we set up camp." An her unknown voice answered.

The young women started to stirr. Her brain trying to remember what hat happened to her. And why do her clothes felt so strange.

Then realization hit her. She wasn´t wearing her clothes. In fact: She wasn´t realy wearing any clothes, only something feeling like a long sack of wool, long enough to reach her thights.

A blanket was drapped around her lower body to keep her warm.

It was held in place by a thick and strong arm reaching around her waist to secure her on the mount, she now recognised was carring her.

Panik started to rise: What happened and why was she only wearing her slip beneath the sack?

Her trained survival instincs snapped in motion and took control over her body.

She slammed her elbow behind her with all her strenght, ignoring the pain in her shoulder, causing the arm to lose his grip ,just enough for her to wiggle free.

The surprised grunt of her capturer and the _thump_ she made falling to the ground, had fetched the interest of the others and the company stop.

She stumbled to her feet and tryed to ran. Just to ran. Far away as possible.

Her riding companion had dismounted as well and tryed to get a hold on her arm, but she slipped away.

A root costs her the balance and she kissed the floor. When she tryed to stand up again her ankle were grabbed. She kicked but didn´t hit anything, so she turned around.

Maggy swung her food towards the head of the man helding her captive but said catched it and had now both of her legs under control.

A flashback of an similar situation made her shut her eyes and tears rising. Every resistance her body had held, stopped and her head turned aside.

The picture of an man with greasy hair and filthy beard flashed up befor her inner eyes. The feeling of his hands ripping her trousers down. Her hands handcuffed together on her back.

The first time it happened, she tryed to fight it but that hurt even more.

So she only let her body went numb and waited until it would be over. That what she would do this time as well.

One moment Dwalin hat talked to Oin about the lass, the other he was surprised to be hit by her elbow, letting him lose his grip.

The young women started to run the moment her feet touched the ground but tripped over a root, after avoiding his grib.

He grabbed her ankle to stop her running off in the wild. She kicked, but missed. Turning to face him, she tryed again but this time the bald dwarf fetched her leg and pinned it down.

The moment she realized there was no escape. He could see her eyes close and head turn to the side. Her body went numb and tears started to dwell under her eyelids.

He frowned. What does she think he wanted to do? He had seen the scars on her back, but didn´t payed much attention to it, but know in this situation it all got into place. Something bad had happened to her. And him holding her legs triggered her. And olny wearing her tunic should not help very much.

"Lass-" He tryed to speak with her. Not wanting her to think false of them. Dwarves treasure females, never would they hurt one on purpouse, but she couldn´t know that.

He took both of her ankles in his left hand and reached forward grabbing her chin soft turning it to face him.

She shutted her eyes even more.

"Lass. Look at me." His voice hinted pain cursed by her reaction- nothing.

"Open your eyes and look at me!" His voice ordered soft but determined.

The young women took in two deep and chaking breaths but did as he had told.

Fear and pain mirrored in her eyes.

"Lass. Calm down. Nothing will happen to you. None of us would do you wrong." The warrior tryed to assure her.

Her differently coloured eyes flickered from her legs to the other dwarves and back to his eyes.

She found warmth and worry in them. The same expression had Daryls held when he had found her some month ago.

"Promise me not to run again and I will set you free."

She nodded, her eyes never leaving his.

The moment Dwalin let her ankles lose, she adducted and sat on them, getting herself in a secured position.

"W-w-w-where are m-my clothes?"

"We had to strip you down. Oin needed to tent to your shoulder. It was badly infected and your body heating up." Killi told her calm. "If we hadnd´t you would be dead by now."

"We swear, we didn´t saw anything."

"They are washed and secured in one of our packs. You can take them on as soon as we make camp for the night. It woundn´t take long. One hour at most." Informed Balin her.

"But for now we need to keep going." Thorin ordered." Get her on a pony."

Dwalin stood up and reached out a hand for her.

"Lass. You will be riding with me again."

When Maggy stood, the sack, she now recognised as a tunic, felt down to her knees.

It was in her favor she had ridden befor the whole disaster she called walkers. She grabbed the saddle and swung one leg over the ponys back waiting for the dwarf to follow her.

She still felt unsure about all of this. But one thing the apocalypse taught her was to read someones intention in their eyes. And the intention of the dwarves were pure.

"I need to reach aroun´ya. To grab the reighns."

One hour later Thorin Oakenshield gave the order to set up camp and start a fire.

"Here Miss. Your things. You can go around the bush over there and change. But I need to warn you. Dwalin ripped your shirt so you´ll need to wear this tunic for a while more." Dori handed her a bag.

"I need to check your stiches. You have to wait until I´m done I fear. "

"Can I at least put on the rest of my underwear and trousers? "She asked shy.

The old healer started to blush and nodded. "I will wait here until you tell me you are dressed."

It felt good to wear her bikinitop and trousers again. More secured, more herself.

"Ähm. Mr. Healer I would be ready then." Maggy called.

"Everything seems to be allright. The wound is healed and your feaver broken. Miss-"

"Maggy. You can call me Maggy."

"Oin at yer service."

He bowed and entered the camo again.

Maggy took on her socks , wich were plugged by someone but still looked very worn, and combat boots.

 _I look wierd with my modern trousers and this old styled tunic. My hair muss look like a mess. Perhabs some of the men have a brush?_

"Lass you alright over there?"

"Ehm , yes. I am coming."

"You can sit right here." Kili patted the ground on his left."So, how old are you?"

"Kee. You can´t ask a women how old she is."

"I am sorry Miss. I didn´t ment to- you know-ehm-"  
"Is ok. I am 22 Years old. But no need to call me ´Miss´. I am Maggy."

"Kili-"

"-and Filli-"

"-at your service."

"Pleasure to meet you. And the one in charge is your uncle. Am I right?"

"Thorin? Yes he is. And the dwarf you rode with is Dwalin. The one with the white beard is Balin, his brother. You know Oin our healer . The others are : Nori, Dori ,Ori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur and Oins brother Gloin." Fili introduced them.

 _Dwarves? Did he realy said they are dwarves? If this´true, I am no longer in my world. But were the Fuck am I?_

"Miss Maggy,you alright?" shy Ori asked.

"No Miss. Well I am as fine as a girl like me can be in a group of fifteen men as far from home as I am. No Offence, I know you mean no harm even when you are not trusting me."

"None taken. Where would it be, your home?" Bofur asked.

"I don´t know. I was running and jumped into a river. I woke up near those guys camp some days ago. "

She could her Bifur mumble something in a language she couldn´t understand.

"He asked why you were jumping in a river and why you are sure your home has to be so far away."  
"I was running from walkers. And I know I am far away from home because I hadn´t met any. You know they´re everywhere. But here not one. You also seem to dress and use other weapons then we do. And there are no dwarves around, only in storys you tell little children."

"What are they? Walkers I mean" Dwalin asked.

"No dwarves? What about elves? Or Hobbits?" Gloin roared.

"One thing are dead bodys who were resurrected by and illness, or parasite- noone knows for sure. They walk around attakin´everything that makes sound and dares to cross their path. They have no intelligents they just walk and eat. If you are bitten by one of them you become one of them after your own death. One can easy be handle but they usualy walk around in packs of different size."

"But when they are dead- how can they be killed?" Nori wanted to know.

"You need to destroy their brain. By beheading, knife or arrow to the head, or something like that.

"What are their motives?" Ori asked.

"They don´t have any. Walkers only have their deepest instinct left- the desire to eat. They get attracted by noises. Thats the reason I am using a bow for distance and my machete for close quater combat. Some of the other survivers use different weapons , but they are to loud. And you can´t make your own amunition. So all in all machetes, large knives, swords, axes and weapons like that are the best. For distance it is bow or crossbow, but there you depend on arrows as well."

The girl explained, now every dwarf, man and hobbit was listening.

"To answer your question about the elves. We have storys about little men in thights and pointy hats with bells. But I don´t think they are those you mean. But of Hobbits I have never heard of."  
"Don´t worry lass. Noone has. But I like your kind of elves." Gloin cheered.

There was a little silence until Fili cleared his throat. "Why do you think we don´t trust you?"

"The truth? Because I don´t trust you-at least not blind. I know you mean no harm, I can see it in your eyes, but I am a burned child. The first group I joined were only men as well, we used to come from the same little village. I even used to call one of them ´uncle´ and had been camping with him on one or two occasions. But after two or three month something happened, they had changed.

And I had to run. Since then I never ever trusted anyone again with all my heard. Not even the man who saved and teached me to fight and use the bow." There was a pregnant silence in camp.

"And I am not blind, I can see the looks your leader, and some of you, are giving me, when he thinks I don´t look. I am not mad at him, if he woudn´t I would think he is crazy, dumb or both combined."

During her story she had stared right into the fire, so the young women had missed the

worryed looks some of the dwarves, the bald warrior included, had sent towards her.

Said dwarf had clenched his fists, when he had seen the pain in her eyes , remembered the scars on her back and her behavior towards him mere two hours earlier.

"Here lass, the stew I made will do you good."

And he was right. The soup spent her energy.

"Bombur I can´t remember the last time I ate something this deliciouse." She smiled at him.

One dwarf after the orther they settled down and began to sleep.

"Miss Maggy. Your place will be between Bifur and Dwalin. We don´t have a spare bedroll, so the moss must be enough. It should be soft and should keep you save from the cold ground." The exciled Kind told her.

She settled herself between the two dwarves on the moss, and it was indeed soft and kind of warm.

"Don´t worry Bifur. " She assured him, when he grabbed his blanked to give it to her."My pullover will keep me warm and I am used to sleep on treebranches or platforms when I am out in the wild. So don´t worry, the moss is more comfortable then a treebranch." She saw he wasn´t convinced jet.

"Bifur I am seriouse. But I will gladly accept your offer if I get cold during the night. "

He thought about it and nodded with a grunt, Maggy defined as ´I can life with that´.

She covered her eyes with her hood to guard them from the light of the dying fire. It didn´t took long for her to fall in a shallow and dreamless sleep.

Thorin took the first watch.

He thought about the strange girl and what her presence had changed in the behavior of the company. Mostly on his cousin, he had never seen Dwalin concerend like this about anyone.

Even now in his sleep he guarded her in his sleep with his body.

The leader of the company didn´t know what he had to think about the their guest. She was used to the life on the road and the danger, he could tell that by observing her behavior. She was allways on edge , taking every information in she could get. And if he can trust the observations his nephiews did, she was skilled with her foreign bow and probably her shortblade. The young women was right: he didn´t trust her, but they would escord her until they reach a save location- probably Bree- If it wasn´t for her, Fili and Kili would be dead by now. And he as soon as his sister would hear about ist.

A movement caught his attention: a squirrel had found his way into the camp and was now scanning Bomburs cookingplace for leftovers it could eat.

The only thing it made was the nibble sound it made.

He was sure no one except him had noticed their little visitor, but he wasn´t.

When the squirrel passed their strange companion, her hand flung forward, with a speed he didn´t think was possible, and catched it. It made a panick _squeek._

"You can be glad, I had plenty to eat this past days, or I would skin you." Thorin could hear her whisper into the twiching ears. "Are you hungry? I think I have some breadcrumps left in my pockets -Here you go."She relaxed her grib a little and held an breadcrump in front of the squirrels face. It eagerly took it and ran into the woods.

She glanced back at the dark silouette of the dwarf taking watch and whispered "Good night Master Oakenshield." befor laying down again.


	4. Chapter 4-Bree

**AN: Thank you Adeleidhis for your review :) I know my grammar and spelling could be better, but I will try my best to improve it :) I am glad you like Maggy.**

"So this is what a bow looks like where you come from." Kili was playing with the strings of her bow.

"The non traditional ones, yes. But there are different kinds of traditional ones, there are long and shortbows, just like you have."

"What are these little weels for?"

"They´re making it easier to withdraw the string. One needs not as much strength as with a traditional one."

"I see. But didn´t you mention you needed to be quiet and stealthy because of those Walkers? I can remember a loud noise when you shot the orc."

"Yeah I know. But the other weapons are even louder and there aren´t many peopke left who can make bows the old ways. I found this in an abadoned store. I fear, if it breakes I will not be able to repair it."  
"I could help you with that. I will teach you how to make and repair one like mine. Under one condition: We will have a little competition. The arrows you need I can lent you." The dark haired archer grinned.

"Deal!" The girl smiled.

"We will rest in Bree, so you two will have to make your little challenge from your ponys backs." Thorin told them. After the little happening with the squirrel, he was eager to know ,of what more the young woman was cabable of.

"How does it work then? We can´t aim at one of the others."  
"You could shoot some birds. You will need their feathers for your arrows."Ori suggested quietly. "Who kills the most, wins."

"Maggy, you can ride with me. It woudn´t be even handed if you ride with our fierce worrier on could see the targets befor my brother does." Fili told her, from were he was packing his pony.

"I gladly accept your offer but you have to admit it, thats not the only reason. You want to be in the first line, when I beat your brother." She slip out her tounge and grinned at Fili.

"OI!" Kili huffed in fake hurt.

The moment they left camp, the competition started.

They rode side by side for two hours without a shot was fired, or even a bird made their appearence.

Until: "Dwalin!" was the only thing Maggy was able to shout, befor her arrow hit an Jackdaw midflight and it landed straight on his head.

A short silence followed, befor the whole company started to laugh. He just turned around, glaring daggers at her but she could see him surpressing a small smile.

"Don´t give me a death stare. I warned you." , she told him.

"That she did Brother. Very good shot lass, I have to admit." Balin rode next to his brother and grabbed the dead bird from his head. "Here go. It seems we found us a second skilled archer."

He gave her the bird with a kind smile on his face.

"Stop it. You making me blush. I ´m sure Kili is much better than me." The young women said to him accepting her price.

When they were only one hour away from their destination, Kili and Maggy had shot the same amound of birds and if one couldn´t shoot another the best kill would win, and that would be Killi, who shot a pheasant right threw the eye.

While he was still speaking, an arrow pierced the air next to his right ear killing an capercaillie on an nearby branche.

"Are you crazy women? You could have hit me!" He roared at the girl.

"Calm down, there was half a meter distance between your head and my arrow." She answered with twiching lips. Daryl had told her the same thing when she had killed an squirrel this way first.

"I don´t know whats so funny!"

"I- I am sorry. It will not happen again."

"You would win just because of this shot. I would had never risked that." Kili whispered silent.

"If I were you, I would stay away from uncle for some time. " Fili said from behind her.

"-And Dwalin as well." his brother added.

She sighted. _Great I hope that will not fire back at me._

"Kili, Fili, Bofur you will take care our ponys are looked after. Balin, you and I will rent some rooms. Dwalin. Look after Maggy, it would be a shame if she would shoot someone trying to impress my nephiews. The rest of you: get threw our packs and see what needs to be restocked.

He send the girl a last stare befor entering the inn.

"I am sorry for the Jackdaw. I thought you would catch it with your hands." Maggy apologised to the bald warrior as soon as he stood next to her.

He said nothing, just stared at her blankly playing with Grasper.

"And I would never had shot the capercaillie if I wasn´t sure I would hit it and not Thorin." She added quick, but silent.

The dwarf took in a sharp breath, making the girl drop her head.

She didn´t know her actions weren´t the reason for this but she herself. She had an effect on him he could not specify. When she smiled he was happy. When he was near her his heart made a leap and when she had ridden with Fili this whole day he felt empty. Never had he experienced things like this before in his life. And he had to admit, it kind of scared him.

"We have rooms and food is already ordered." Balin told them.

They all cheered and went towards the door to enter the guestroom.

"You comin´lass?"Her guard asked." Don´t worry, Thorin will not kill you. I am sure he was impressed by your shot, it were just his nerves who snapped."

He send a smile towards her, trying to lift her mood.

 _"I never thought his face muscls are able of that._ Yeah, I´mComing."

The guestroom was already filled with all sorts of men. Some were more drunk then others and she catched some of them staring at the foreign group.

She sat on a chair between Ori and Dori, as far as possible away from the King. Gandalf, who had disappeared the day befor had rejoint them and took his seat next to Bilbo.

Soon the food was eaten and the first round of ale drunk.

Maggy had been quiet most of the time, only answered when asked something and then just short.

On one or two occations a laugh had escaped her lips, when Nori had stolen Bofur an sausage and slipped it on his little brothers plate and Bofur scolded Bombur for it, who of course had no clue of what had happened.

"Here lass. The ale will lift your spirits." Gloin stood a tankard in front of her. "You have ale were you come from, don´t ya?"

"Not don´t have working breweries any more. But some of us make their own moonshine. We don´t drink until we are wasted though. It´s to dangerouse. So I am very sure that Bilbo could drink me under the table." She answered earning some laughter.

"Don´t worry. Dwalin over there will take care of you, if you get wasted." Nori laughed and ducked away from a flying potato.

"I am sure he will.", she muttered.

One tankard and two swig of Noris moonshine later, the young women made her way towards the innceeper.

"Excuse me Sir, can you please tell me were your restrooms are?"

"Of course Miss. You will find them next to the stairs. The one for the Ladys is on the left"

"Thank you Sir."

She felt eyes following her until she closed the restroom-door behind her. A breath she didn´t know she was holding excaped her body when she sat on the toilet.

 _You stupid little girl. You said it yourself: Thorin doesn´t trust you, but you had to shoot this stupid bird! Now he will left you behind for sure and what then? You don´t know anyone but them and you will have nowhere to life or work. Perhaps the inceeper needs someone or you can hunt for money- but then you will need a new bow and arrows. FUCK!_

Maggy was so burried into her own thoughts, that she didn´t heard the three men entering the womens restroom. She only noticed them, because she ran into a wall of muscles.

When she looked up ,she looked into three pair of glassy eyes.

Her breath and heartbeat increased rapitly and her eyes looked for an escape instantly. But there was none. She was surrounded, so she did, the only thing she knows, attak. She kicked the one in front of him, with all her strenght, in his gutt. And he buckled.

The moment he went down his two friends grabbed her by her shoulders and pressed her against the stall.

"You little wrench. What do you think you are?" The first man moaned in pain. "We only want to have some fun with you. And I promise you, we are much more fun then your little dwarves. Everything on us is bigger then them."

"I can´t say that about your intelligents. Or looks."

"Do you say, we are dumb and ugly?"

"Whoa. This one can listen." She snapped.

A backhand hit her so hard, she saw stars.

She groaned.

One of them pressed his body against hers and started to kiss her with all his force.

She closed her eyes and hoped, one of the dwarves would come to check on her.

 _Please. Kili, Fili , Balin I don´t care who. Thorin. Please._ A tear rolled down her face. _Why in gods name must drunks be this loud._

Suddenly the men was ripped away from her and she sank down, trying to calm down.

When she was able to see clear again, another figure boomed over her.

Dwalin was greatfull his brother was by his side to take care of Maggy. They just saved her from three drunk men, who wanted to force them onto her.

He,Bifur, Bofur and Balin had just entered in the right moment. The warrior ripped that ugly bastard from her, Bifur and Bofur were taking care of the other two, and hit him rapidly with his massive fists and knuckledusters. He will make sure the other man will never be able to eat something other then soup ever again, if he is lucky and survives.

Out of the corner of his eyes the bald dwarf saw, his brother guiding the shaking girl towards the door. Where some of the other dwarves waited, the noise of their fight hat attracted them.

"You are safe now lass. Come on, we will bring you somewhere else." Dori whispered to the shaking girl in their mids.

She was landed towards their table, were Gandalf, Bilbo and Thorin still sat, like nothing had happened.

"I see, you like to attract trouble. I thought you said you were able to defent yourself?" Thorin mustered the young women without a real expression on his face.

 _He didn´t just said that-_ " If I had my weapons. But I want to see you fight three drunk men the size of Gandalf and stature of Dwalin." She spat in his face."And I cannot remember any other trouble I got you in. Last time I checked . I saved both of youe nephiews and got shot for that in return."

Maggy felt sorry the moment she looked into the young prince face. She knew he would never forgive himself and it wasn´t fair of her to mention it.

Thorin was surprised by her outburst. He hadn´t truly ment what he had said and he WAS greateful for her saving his sisters sons. So, why did he said that? Was it, because the way his cousin acted in her presence or his reaction when he saw the drunk walking towards the restromm Maggy was in?. It all just confused him.

He signted.

After this, it was as bright as daylight: they couldn´t left her in this place, like he had first intended to. But was that so bad? She was a skilled archer for sure and used to the travel on the road. She wouldn´t be a burden, like the halfling was, he can tell, even when he hadn´t seen her skills with the strange shortblade she calls ´machete´.And her reflexes, senses and instincts were fast and sharp.

"It´s late. All of you get some rest. Miss Maggy, you will share a room with my nephiews and the Ri brothers. The others already know with whom they are sharing."

"Your majesty."She bowed as sarcastically as she could do and followed said dwarves.

"Miss Maggy. You will have the bed in the back. We will leave so you can change." Dori told her after opening the door.

"Into what? I only have the things on my back. So no need for a change. But I will wait, so you lot can do." She offerd.

"We don´t change. We sleep in our trousers and tunics. So no need for your to wait outside either.

Fili explained.

"And I don´t want to anger Dwalin by lettin´ you out of my eyesight." Nori mutterd.

The young women cocked an eyebrow. _What does he mean by that?_

"Then let´s go to sleep."Maggy jawned, streching her tired limbs out on the bed.

When had it been the last time she had slept in an real bed with a mattress and stuff?

"G´d night guys." with this she was fast asleep.

Her body was used to get only a little amount of sleep to recover. When she woke up, it was only around four in the morning. She wasn´t able to drift off again and decided to take a bath instead.

 _Who knows when I will able to have one again?_

She stood as quiet as possible, not wanting to rip her roommates out of their well-deserved sleep, and went towards the little bath every room had.

It had a little wooden bathtube in the middle of it, a towel was draped on its edge , together with to kinds of soap. One was honey, the other lavender. She looked around and found a big pot , filled with still steaming water in it. The women of the house must have put it there just a little time ago.

She filled the tube with it and poured cold water in, until the temperature was perfect.

The young woman looked around.

 _Nice. No key to lock the damn door. I will have to look the other direction then. Well a back can be beautiful to, even with some scars._

Her clothes layed neatly folded next to the tube.

She felt reliefed when the dirt and grease of the past five days washed out of her hair and from her body, beeing careful with the arrow-wound, fearing it could sting or get infected again when soap gets into it.

When she was clean again, she had no intention to leave the still warm water soon. The others will be asleep for some time more.

But there was no way she could relax: her thoughts spinning around in her head. Thinking about Thorin leaving her behind and if so, what she would do.

The girl sighted.

 _I couldn´t resent him this desicion, the way she had snaped at him the previouse evening._

 _ **One day your mouth will get in your way.**_ Daryls voice sounded in her head.

Maggy was sure she would had fallen asleep again, wasn´t it of the ´ylep ´sound from the now open bathroom door.

Slowly her head turned around, so the young woman could look over her shoulder. In the doorframe stood poor little Ori.

 _His face could lead Santa through a snowstorm._

"I am sorry Miss. I didn´t- I thought- I will leave now."

The door litterly crashed close, waking the others in the room.

"Time to get ready." She mumbled to herself and dressed quick.

"Here you go Ori. I think there was a reason for you to go to the bathroom." He blushed even more and the otheres couldn´t surpress a smile. Dori didn´t, he was emberrassed over his brother not knocking.

"Don´t worry Dori. No hard feelings. Wasn´t the first time a man interupted me like this. Does anyone of you have a brush or comb I could borrow? I fear I have to cut my hair otherwise."

"Here you go Miss. It would be a shame to cut such beautiful hair. It suits both of your eyes." Nori handing her a brush she was sure, was in Gloins possession the day prior.

"Thank you Nori."

"By the way. I have never seen anyone with two different eye-colours. Did somebody curse you?" Kili peaked up.

"I was born this way. It´s a rare condition. I am having both of my parents eyes. My mothers is the blue, my fathers the green one."

"I think its beautiful." Ori wispered.

"Thank you Ori. And as I told your brother befor : Don´t worry. I am not mad with you."

A wave of relief washed over his face and the girl sat down on her bed.

"Uncle said we will be leaving as soon as we restocked our supplies. I think it will be in the midday. Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking on wether or not I should let my hair dry or braid it wet- I think I will braid it. You wouldn´t have a mirror for me as well, Nori?"  
"One moment." he searched his back.

"We will go downstairs and eat two can join us later."Fili anouced through the closed door.

"You should apologise to your younger brother. That was mean."

"I don´t know of what you are talking." Nori answered with an inocent look on his face.

"You do. When I left for the bathroom, my bed was obviously empty. Now it looks like somebody is still sleeping under the blanket. And you my friend-"Maggy put her finger on the tip of his nose.

"- were the only one awake besides me. I hope your target was Dori, not Ori."

She scolded him.

"Yeah he was. Please don´t tell the mother henn. He would never ever leave me alone again."

"Apologise to your brother and we are even. And you will make sure Gloin gets his brush back."

Her hair was braided in an thick frenchbraid, helding her hair out of her face.

"Moin lass. Slept well?"

"Yes. I can´t remember the last time I slept in a real bed. What about you Bofur?"

"I did as well. Come, you can sit between my brother and I."

"Now every one is here." Thorin spoke." I will tell you about the plans for today. Kili, Fili, Ori will get the ponys ready. Oin, Gloin,Bifur, Bofur and Bombur. You will restock our supplies. Dwalin will go with me. Miss Maggy, because you have nothing then the clothes on your back. You will accompany Balin and get everything you need for this journey."

She looked buffled.

"We will give you the coins. As apology for the arrow. And we will not accept a ´ NO´."

the dark haired archer handed her a sack full of coins.

Two hours later Maggy had two pairs of trousers. One pair of spare boots, two tunics and one thick coat. A new dagger hid in her combat boots.

A sleeping roll and blanked was added to her new stuff as well.


	5. Chapter 5-Trolls!

**This chapter is a little bit longer than the others and I hope you guys like it.**

"So, with whom am I ridin´ or do I have my own little Pony?", greeted Maggy the other Dwarves when Balin and her reached the merry troup.

"I fear there wasn´t any to afford. You may be riding with one of us. Whom will change every day,so our rides will not to exhausted." The leader of the company spoke.

"I am ok with that, as long as your are." She shrugged. "Who will I join first?"

"That would be me Miss." Told her the same.

She cocked an eyebrow but said nothing and climbed on the kings pony. He joined her and grabbed the reigns from behind.

 _Good I am so small, or Thorin wouldn´t see the way he is leading us._

"Don´t you trust me enough to allow me to ride with one of the others?", she asked him a short while later.

He chuckeld.

"Let´s say, I don´t fancy being hit by an arrow from behind, because you and my nephiew decides to do a second run on your competition."

Her head dropped and she sighted.

"I -"

"Don´t worry. I am not mad with you, in fact - I am impressed with your skills and wanted to inform you about our journey myself."

"You mean, you are not angry with me?"

"Not for that. But don´t get me wrong. I am only not distrusting you, so be aware: I will not hesitate to call you to account if you betray us."  
"I wouldn´t think different of you."

"We are on our way to reclaim our home, which was taken from us over sixty years ago. And you and your skills with the bow and others you may hide, would be a well preciated asset. More than our burglar Mr. Bilbo over there. "With the last sentence his voice grew darker.

 _Doesn´t he trust Bilbo? Well he doesn´t seem to be used to travel on the road, but I wasn´t in the first place either._

"May I ask who took your home?", the girl wispered.

"The name of the beast is Smaug , the terrible. He is an fire serpent from the north and killed nearly all of our kin that day. Only a few survived and were able to flee to Ered Luin. Our home at the moment."

"With fire serpent you mean a dragon, right?" She asked curiouse.

"Yes. He is the last dragon in existence, with teeth as long and sharp as swords, spearlike claws and hughe wings." His voice cracked.

"I can´t denie that dragons were my favorite fantasy creatures back home. I always wished I could fly and breath fire like them- you know, with one breath, all walkers in the near would be burned to ashes. But that doesn´t mean I can´t feel the distress you and your kin went through. I know the feeling , when the home you know and love is ripped away from you. With mine it only took a little while longer than with yours." She added fast , when she felt him stiff behind her.

"I am sorry. I didn´t-" His hand told her to shut up and the next hours pasts without one word being said between them.

The Evening and night went over the same and the next morning she was glad she had to ride with someone else.

And that someone was Bifur.

"You know, I maybe not able to understand you, but you are so far a better companion then Thorin was later yesterday."

He grunted in response and smiled.

She listened to the storys Bofur and Nori told about their little adventures, and even told one or two of her funnier, too. She was telling, those who listen, how she had shot an squirrel the way she had shot the capercaillie the day bevor, only that Daryl had fallen off a treetrunk, surprised how he was, when her scars began to itch. The sighn that the weather would change soon.

And she was right one hour later it rained cat and dogs and soon the company was wet down to the bones.

 _I wish I would have my umbrella with me. I wonder if something like that exist here?_

It rained the rest of the day and when they had finally reached a cliff were they made camp, the mood was down.

"Kili, how about we will go hunt something. Fresh meat will help our bodys to regain the energy the rain took." Maggy suggested. "I saw a fresh track of a deer about hundret meters back the way we came. It must have passed just minutes ago."

"Do not go to far away, these lands are dangerous." Balin told them.

"Of course Balin, we will stay near enought we can hear each others shouts if help is needed." The girl assured him.

And with that the hunters disappered in the thick underwood. They followed the tracks she had found earlier. They didn´t spoke only using signlanguage to the sound of hoves found her ears and she signed Kili to stop.

´On your left. About fifty meters.´ she mothed him and he nodded in understanding. But the underbushes were to thick to get threw without making loud noises.

They looked around. When an idea hit the girl.

"Can you climb?", she whispered.

"Yeah, why?" He answered.

"Because we will climb the trees to get to our hunt. The branches are low enough for that."

Quick they had climbed their way towards the deer.

"I don´t know if I will be able to shoot it from up there. The branches stay to thick and the others are to thin to carry my weight." The dark haired dwarf told her concerned.

"Wait here." And like a monkey she was gone without any noise. A minute later he saw her shadow fall onto the animal , killing it from above.

He quickly climbed down his tree and rushed threw the bushes to his hunting companion. Who had already bagan to skin and gut their hunt.

" It was a buck not deer, but I tink the meat will be good as well. The smell of blood and gutts could attract wild animals and other things. Don´t you think?" She answered his bewildered look.

"Yeah- sure. You, uhm , are right..."

"Then why do you look like that?"

"Uhm, you are the first female I met, who can hunt and knows how to treat a carcass. And I never saw anyone kill a deer the way you did." He was slightly speechless.

It took them half an hour to finished and they left the head attached to be carry it easier, lifting the roebuck by his little antlers and hind legs.

"I see you were succesfull with your hunt." A hungry looking Bombur greeted them as soon as they entered camp.

"Yes. We bring you a little buck, already gutted and skinned. You only need to put it on a spit over the fire." Maggy smiled towards him. He took the carcass and began to roast it eager.

"Know. Who of you lot will tell me were you hid my back? I would kill to be able to take on something dry."

She looked in the round questioning each man with her eyes.

Her eyes rested on Nori who looked a bit caughed.

"Nori, do you know where my back is? "

"No. Why do you believe I know it?"

"Well. You seem a bit off. So tell me- do you realy don´t know where my bag is?"

He wanted to answer her, when a furiouse looking Dwalin strode towards him, with something that seem to be one of her new tunics in his hands.

"Nori, were are my belongings? And whose are these?" he boomed, grabbing him by his collar. Nori went pale as flour.

"It seems the question of were my bag is, just answered itself. Dwalin, would you be so kind and hand me my tunic? I would love to change into something dry."

She gentle layed a hand on one of his broad shoulders, making him freeze in motion.

"Dwalin? My belongings- can I have them? You can still kill Nori afterwards. But I don realy not fency gettin a cold."

He didn´t seem to react. The young women sighted: _what did she wrong this time?_

"Balin. Would you be so kind to tell me were your brother has his bedroll and bag. I will get my things myself , if he doesn´t do it."

He smiled kindly at her and motioned towards their little place.

She kneeled down and rummaged through the back to gather her things. "Is there a place I can change ?"

"You can go behind these bushes, I will take care noone peeks." He told her kindly.

"Thank you Balin. Thats very kind of you."

He send her a kind smile.

Maggy changed quickly. When she entered camp again, everybody was settled, Balin joined his brother at Thorins side, and the food were almost finished.

Bilbo sat together with Bofur and Gandalf, smoking their pipes.

She made her way towards the fire and sat herself between Nori and Bifur, surpressing the urge to smack first on the back of his head.

She began to comb her still damb hair with her fingers, but got stuck every so often and to make it worse she noticed she had lost her hair tie during the day, making her cry out in frustation.

"Problem with your hair lass?" Gloin grinned.

"What brought you to this suggestion?" she asked a bit pissed.

"Perhabs the fact that you look like you are ready to murder something or someone. " Bofur peeked up.

"Trust me, you would know if I am going to murder one of you. Currently I am just pissed I lost my last hair tie. My hair will get in my face the whole time and get knotted and hrmpf- How do you guys handle that? "

"We use clasps and leather strings." Ori answered. "Perhabs one has a spare clasp you can use until you have one of your own."

"And how do I get one?" She asked.

"You could carve one, using the antlers and your dagger. I can show you if you want." Bofur proposed.

"And you would be the best to help me, because-?"  
"I am a toymaker back home. I do nothing else than carving, the whole day. Together with Bifur over there."

"Then I gladly accept your offer. You wouldn´t have a spare claps you could borrow me, or a string of leather?"

"I have a leather string. Do you know how to tie a braid with one?"

"I fear not. But I am sure, I get one of you lot to teach me.". She send a cheeky smile towards the others.

"I´m sure you will. But know let´s eat." Bombur told and soon everybody was gathered around the fire ready to eat.

Silent laughter and conversations filled the evening air.

After Thorin scheduled the watches everybody got ready to sleep, only Maggy and Dwalin, who had the first watch, were left.

He sat on a large log his battleaxes on the knees. He eyed her interested, while she fiddled with the leather string Bofur had given her prior, trying to secure a her hair in a simple pony-tail. But it

didn´t want to work out like inteded.

The young women wanted to give up, when the warrior spoke up.

"Come over lass. Let me help ya´" She heard his deep voice rumble.

She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I will show ya´. You and your bow are of no use, when you can´t see anythin´- you would only end hurting you or one of the lads." He explained with a little smile circling his lips.

 _Well, the others are asleep. I don´t have another choice, if I don´t want to cut them tomorrow morning._

"Sure, why not." With this she sat down at his feet, handling him the string.

Unexpected gentle did the warrior handle the mess she called hair, brushing it with a brush he hid in a little pocket of his bag.

The suvivor relaxed more and more into the bald dwarf, causing her to fall asleep sitting between his legs.

She always loved it when somebody played with her hair, but only let choosen people do it, it was something intimate to her.

_Dwalins POV_

They were gone for an hour now, and he became a anxiouse for the young women. He knew Kili was a good fighter and the lass could handle herself good enough. But he can´t help himself to worry for her every time she wasn´t in his eyesight.

"Don´t worry brother, I am sure the lass is well. Come on, help me set up our bedrolls." Balin called his brother to were he sat.

"Comin´ brother."

"When do you intend Maggy to tell how you feel?" He asked the warrior.

"I don´t know what you are talking about. "

"Oh yes, you know. And believe me, I am not the only one who recognised it. Some of the lads did as well, including Nori and Thorin."

"It´s not what you think it is." He answered , wanting to change the subject.

"You glared the whole time she rode with Thorin daggers at him. And today, when she climbed on his Pony, ´jealouse´ stood litterly on your forhead and when she left with Kili to hunt you made a move to follow them- I think it is exactly what I think it is."

"I don´t want to talk about it now Balin." He answered his brother rumaging through his bag.

The white haired dwarf sighted in response. _Why must his brother this stubborn?_

Dwalin was looking for a grindstone in his bag, when he discovered something unexpected: The things in his bag weren´t his, in fact they belonged to Maggy, but that was unknown to him that moment.

 _What the – What- Where are my things?_ "Brother, do you know what happened to my bag? The things in there aren´t mine."

"I don´t know- maybe you should ask Nori, I saw him earlier standing by your pony. "

 _Nori- he seems in need of some trainig about respecting other people belongongs._

Dwalin was in such an fury , he didn´t recognised Maggy and Kili had came back, carrying the buck they had shot.

"Nori, were are my belongings? And whose are these?" he boomed and grabed him by his colar.

The warrior was ready to kill the dwarf.

Only did he noticed their appearance when he felt a soft hand touch his bizeps.

The young women said something to him, but her touch had send his thoughts so far away, he couldn´t react.

When he broke out of his illusion, his gaze was met with a smirking Nori and knowing looking king and brother.

He sat with his brother and Thorin the whole evening, trying to plan the further journey , but his thoughts and attention driften every so often to the lass, who was wrestling with her knotted and damb hair, having a conversation with Bofur about hairclasps.

And he couldn´t help himself, but befor his inner eyes he saw himself braiding her hair , putting a courting braid in and closing it with ine of his own clasps.

 _Maybe Balin is right about me and the lass. I have to see were this leads._

She was still fighting with her hair, when he started the first watch.

"Come over lass. Let me help ya´", the bald warrior called her, seeing his opertuninty to speak to her without earsdropping cromrades.

Desperation mirrored in her eyes when she looked up at him.

 _Why doesn´t she react? Is she afraid of me?_

" You and your bow are of no use, when you can´t see anythin´- you would only end hurting you or one of the lads." _That sounded harder than I wanted it to._

He felt his heart jump in joy, when she stood up and came over to sit down at his feet.

Dwalin felt her relax more and more into him, until she was in a deep slumber.

A broad smile filled his face.

His thick fingers took little strands of her hair and braided them into a strong but filigran braid. If Maggy could saw it , it would remind her of a french braid consisting of four different strands.

The rest of the watch went over without anything happen, only once did the young women stirr, when the warrior drapped his mantel around her slim form, to protect her from the now cold wind.

He couldn´t remember any night she slept without waking up, or stirring at every so little sound.

 _Sleep lass, you have earned it._

"I can see your watch was successful brother. " His brother sat down next to him. "Did you speak with her?"

"No, shortly after I started to braid her hair, she felt asleep and didn´t wake up since." He wispered, looking down at the little form between his legs.

"She seem to feel safe around you. I never saw her sleep be this deep."

"Aye. I have to talk to her tomorrow. I can´t bear if we get into trouble and something happen to her."

"So you finally confessed your feelings about her towards yourself. I am happy for you. Mahal knows we dwarves do not often find love in another beeing."

"Know she just have to feel the same. And I don´t think it will be easy to get her to confess , if she does. She doesn´t trust us and with all we know of her past, I can´t blame her. When Ori tend to her wounds the other day, I was able to see her back, it looks like someone whipped it dozens of times. You saw her reaction when I stopped her from running after that. I don´t want to think about what happened to her were she came from."

"You think someone tortured her, or did something more cruel with her? If you are right, you have a lot to work against. But I am sure you will do good." The white haired dwarf answered his brother with concern in his voice.

"Aye."

A pregnant silence was between the brothers.

"Sleep brother. It´s my turn now to watch."

"Aye. But I fear the lass will wake up, if I move. I will have to stay as I am now."

Shortly after he slipped in an shallow slumber, waking every so often, when his body began so slip of the log he and his brother sat on.

_Maggys POV_

The sound of quiet conversations reached her ears the moment she woke out her deep sleep. Her face began to redden, when she recognised were she had fallen asleep, her face and upper body leaned again Dwalins leg.

"Finally awoken I see." The bald dwarf greeted her with atired voice."Did you slept well?"

"Y-yes thank you Dwalin. And thanks for taking care of my hair. I hope I didn´t make you feel unconfortable, falling asleep at your leg."

She blushed.

"Don´t worry about it harm done." He yawned.

"You don´t seem to get much sleep last night- I am sorry. If I can do something to make up for it, just say it."

He only nodded.

The girl stood and went toward the others to get some breakefast bevor they start the journey for the day.

She was greeded by grinning dwarves. "Nice braid lass." Nori peaked up.

"Aye, Dwalin outdone himself on it. And looking at his state it seem to take most of the night to tame your hair." Bofur chuckled making Maggy frown.

She thought the braid was a simple one, but when she reached behind she gasped. Her fingertips went over the woven strands of hair and pulled the lower part of it over her shoulder to get a better look at it. And Bofur was right , the braid was even more complicated and beautiful then she had imagined after the touch.

Her gaze went towards the log were Dwalin had sat just moments ago , but he was gone.

 _I never thought he would be able to do something this filigran. And why did he something like this, a simple ponytail would have been enough._

When she looked back the dwarves who were at the fire with her, she was met by knowing looking dwarves, making the young women to cock an eyebrow at him.

"Miss Maggy. You will ride with Dwalin today, guiding his pony, after you caused his lag of sleep, so he can rest a bit. I asume you all will get ready, we are wasting daytime." Thorin anounced.

Half an hour later the company was on their way, Maggy sitting in front of Dwalin, who had one of his strong arm wrapped around her waist to keep him in place, guided the pony, feeling slightly unconfortable with the warrior in her back. She doesn´t know why, she hadn´t felt this way with Bifur or Thorin the days prior. Perhabs it was the way her conscience told her to feel guilty about keeping the warrior up.

"I am sorry I kept you awake last nigth with my hair. I didn´t ment to. I- You can take a nap if you want. I promise you I will not let you fall of the pony." She whispered at the tired dwarf.

"It wasn´t your hair what kept me awake. I finished the braid shortly after you felt asleep."

"I can only remember how you started to untangle my hair. You said it took you less than half an hour to tame my hair and make it into such a beautiful braid? I don´t think I would be able to do so myself, ever."

"I´m glad you like it lass and don´t worry about me. I can fare with less sleep. If you want I can teach you how to tame your hair" He added after a little break.

"I cladly accept. I don´t want to burden one of you lot, with keeping my hair in order. But you realy should rest while you can. You never know what could happen next when you travel on the road, but I am sure you know that."

"If it makes you feel better, I will have my rest. But I will have to slip my other arm around you as well, so I don´t fall of the pony during my nap."

 _Is there concern in his voice?_

The answer he got was a lifted arm, to give him the space he needed.

Dwalin, who was bigger than her, layed his head on her shoulders and began his nap.

They rode behind Thorin and Gandalf, she asked questions about Middelearth, which they eagerly answered. From time to time, Thorin would ask her questions himself, some about weapons, others about her life and group she was traveling with.

She told them about Daryl and the others. How they taught her to fight and survive. But she never mentioned the group she was with first.

When she spoke of Daryl she could feel Dwalin thighten his grip and Thorin send her a frown. But she thought nothing of it, not jet.

Dwalin awoke just in time for the little break.

And after the ponys had rested, they started the last part of their dayly journey.

The afternoon ride was boring for her, the dwarves and Gandalf talked about the future days and how they should spar in the evenings to make sure every member of the company will be ready to fight.

"Dwalin. Could you teach me to fight with a real sword, or an little ax? I don´t think my machete will be of much use, apart from slashing through underbushes." The young women asked after they had ended their planning.

"Of course lass. We will start as soon as possible." He answered eager.

And they did.

That evening, Dwalin took her aside and handed her one of the spare swords . He showed her the basic stances and moves. She was so concentrated, that she didn´t noticed Gandalfs and Thorins little disput and the first stomping away.

Ori had justg handed her a bowl with stew when Fili and Kili crashed through the woods into the camp. "Trolls! They have some of our ponys and Bilbo."

In less than a second the dwarves ran , weapons raised, to the rescue.

"Miss Maggy. I want you to stay behind and watch over the camp." The king ordered her over his shoulder. Concern in his voice and eyes. He didn´t wait to get an answer from her and just moments lagter Maggy was alone in the camp.

 _First Orcs now Trolls -I wonder what will be next._

She sat down at the fire not wanting it to die and the stew to get cold.

"Trolls."


	6. Chapter 6- Rabbits!

_Maggys POV_

 _They are gone for three hours now. Perhabs I should look after them? Well well, were does Ori has his journal? I need a piece of paper to leave Gandalf a note what happened._

She looked around and found it near the log he was sitting on earlier, the quill was still attached.

 **Gandalf, it seems some trolls took our ponys. The dwarves and Bilbo went investigating and after four hours they didn´t came back. I am looking for them.**

She attached the parchment on the log with her dagger.

Taking her machete in one hand and securing her bow on her back, the young women made her way towards the forrest, were the dwarves were last seen.

 _What the fuck happened here? These trolls must be huge._ She coursed to herself when she saw the area were the ponys had been. _At least it´s not hard to find and follow those tracks._

Slowly and quiet as possible the followed the tracks , using all her trained stealth.

 _I will need something longer to keep those things at bay, if they attack me._

Maggy looked around and quickly found a long branch that was just long enought to become a spear. She opened the braid Dwalin had made and used the leather strap to strap her old hunting knife to the branch. Hoping the braid would last long enought , for her to be able to do something without her hair getting in her face, she crouched down and crawled through the underbushes to the edge of the clearing the tracks had led her to.

The view that revealed itself to her, made her swallow.

Three hughe things stood around a fire roasting some of the dwarves, she was able to recognise Dwalin and Nori. In the corner, next to a boulder, the other dwarves layed. It seems to her like the trolls had put them into sacks to keep them from running. On the opposit site of the camp, only four meters away from her hiding place, she saw the weapons on the ground, Kilis quiver, togehter with his arrows , leaned against the tree, reachable from the bush next to it.

 _When I reach Kilis arrows I could distract those things. But kill- thats the other side of the coin._

 _Their skin look like grey kevlar and with their skulls they could challenge elefants to a headbut contest and win. Arrows would only blind and anger them._

In the meantime she had reached the weapons. But there was no time for her to think about the further actions, one of the trolls had grabbed Bombur and lifted him over his open mouth, ready to swallow him whole.

Without a second thought she buckled an arrow and shot the foe in his hands. Earning multiple screams of pain, when said dwarf fell on top of he others, and one from the troll itself. Faster than she would gave him credid, her oponent spun around to face and charged at her in pure rage.

In the last second Maggy reached down to her feet, lifting her self made spear.

Not two seconds later it embedded itself in the left eye of her attaker shattering his eye socket . The force of the impact made her arms scream in pain, and she feared both of her arms to be broken.

Her trained survival instincts saved her life once more, when they moved her body out of the way of the falling body. The earth trembled by the impact, but to her misfortune her leg was caught under the trolls armpit, jailing her in place.

Her instinct driven body turned around to face the other two trolls, who still stood next to the fire.

She could litterly see the moment their brains had analysed the situation , because their looks changed from "HÄ?" to "We will rip you apard-slowly.".

 _FUCK!_

The young women tried and tried to get her leg free, but nothing worked.

 _At least I don´t end as Walker-food, or a Walker myself._

Pictures of Daryl and the other suvivors of their group, like Glenn , T-Dog and Carol, crossed her mind together with a few memories she had with the company. A little tear slipped down her cheek when the two trolls leaned over her moving to grab her.

But the expected pain never came.

After some agoning seconds, she opend her eyes again to look into a hand of stone mere centimeters away from her face.

Faint voices tried reached her ears, but her own heartbeat detained them.

Some deep breaths later, she was able to recognise Oin was checking on her.

"Maggy ,´ you alright?" She heard Ori ask her anxious.

"M-m- my leg. It´s stuck – I can´t get it out." The young woman answered chaking.

"Nori get the shovel, we need to dig her out."Ordered Gloin after he examined the situation.

It took them half an hour, but finaly she stood back on her own two feet. A bit shaking thou but unharmed.

"Maggy, come on." Fili called her.

"Were are we going?"

"Oncle told us to search for the trollhoard. You ,I and Ori were told to go back to camp. They will fetch us as soon as the hoard is found."

Maggy nodded and followed him back to camp, were they sat together with Ori packing the things, so they would be ready to depard.

Ori and Maggy had just finished packing the last pony when Kili entered the camp and told them they found the hoard.

_Dwalins POV_

It took the Dwarfs nearly two hours to find the place the trolls called home. It was an deep cave in the middle of the woods, if it weren´t for the stench that oozed out of it, they would have walked past.

Thorin and Gandalf were the first to enter. Immediatly followed by Gloin and Balin.

"Kili, go fetch the others." Dwalin ordered befor he followed his king and brother into the stenching

abyss.

In there was a mess. There were different piles of things: weapons, bones, gold and jewlery. But don´t get that wrong, the piles were not sorted, it were just piles.

While Thorin and the wizzard examined some swords and Gloin, Nori and Bofur burried some coins as a " long term deposit.", the gaze of the bald warrior felt on a little shining thing. When he looked closer, he saw it was an simple old hairclasp made from silver and uncut garnet.

 _That would suit Maggy well._

He put the clasp in one of his pockets with the intention to give it to the girl. One way or the other.

"Thorin, the others are here. Should we make camp? " Dori shouted into the cave.

"We will make camp for some hours. Those who aren´t on watch- sleep. We will need our energy. Bombur get some of the dry meat, bread and fruits out of the bags so we can eat something. I will be on first watch." He answered.

When the bald warrior exit the cave ,the first thing his eyes felt on was Maggy, who sat between Kili and Fili, playing with her dagger.

Someone who didn´t know her would say she was calm, but he was able to see the aftermath of the trollencounter in her eyes. She was more on edge than befor, and he wasn´t the only one who saw that. Balin and Bifur,experienced warriors as well, looked at her with concern in their eyes.

"I don´t like the look the lass has."The white haired dwarf wispered.

"Aye. I hope the shock will pass soon. I saw many good warriors perish after an experience like that."

" Shes strong, brother. You heard her stories about her home world. She survived so far and with help, she will be her own self in no time."

"I hope you are right brother. _I hope you are rigth_ "

_ Maggy´s POV_

When they met the others at the trollhord, the first thing Maggy recognised, was the terrible stench, it was worse than a half-rotten walker. Not wanting to puke, she decided to stay outside and sit on an mossy rock. It didn´t take long for the two youngest dwarfes to keep her company.

"Don´t you want to know whats inside of the hoard?", Kili asked.

"Regarding the stench. Shit, piss and dead bodies.", the girl answered crunshing her nose.

That comment earned her a heartly laught from the brothers.

She cocked an questioning eyebrow.

"Don´t be mad with us. But we have never met a female that used such words." Fili answered her.

"And can handle a dagger like you. Even when I would call it more a knife than a dagger."

He ended, eying her hands playing with her dagger.

She send him a faked smile, not wanting them to see the shock that still lingered inside her.

When Maggy looked up, she saw the wizard talking to Bilbo and gifting him a small sword.

Shortly after, her trained ears catched the noises of something dashing through the forrest, her body tensed, gettng ready to fight or flee. It seems like Thorin had heard the same noises, because he draw his new sword and yelled:" Something is coming!"

Seconds later a sleign pulled by hughe rabbids entered the clearing, a wierd looking man, wearing all brown, on the reigns.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!"

"Radagast! Radagast the brown. What are you doing here?"

Hearing that the girls shifted her interest towards the rabbids.

 _He lookes like he had to much pot, but when Gandalf knows and trusts him, he can´t be that dangerouse._

She sat down next to the rabbid in front and took a closer look. Scratching behind his ears and petting his soft brown furr.

"Jupp, you are a rabbid. And a cute one. You can be glad Daryl isn´t here, ore would be stew faster than you could run. But I wouldn´t to it." She wispers silent.

Heavy furry boots stoped their way next to her and when she looked up, her eyes met Dwalins gaze.

She didn´t care about what he would think and only exclaimed happy :" Rabbids!"


	7. Chapter 7- I think I like Walkers more

**I am back :) Sorry it took me so long to continue this story. As always please leave a comment :)**

_Maggy´s POV_

Maggy was cuddling with some of the rabbids, ignoring the strange looks of the bald dwarf, when a distand noise reached her ears.

It sounded like something were running towards them.

She quickly let the rabbid go and reached for her knife, but then remembered it still stuck inside the trolls head.

She wanted to warn the others, but the moment she opend her mouth a wolf howl echoed throught the forrest.

"Was that a wolf ?" The young women heard Bilbo ask.

 _That´s aint a far worse-_

Seconds later a huge mutated wolf leaped for the little hobbit ,only to be killed midair.

Another one, that went for Thorin, got killed by him.

"What´s going on?" He litterly growled towards Gandalf.

"You´ve been hunted! An wargpack is after you. And they are not alone." was his answer.

"We have to run!"

"We can´t outrun them!"

"The ponys bolted. We are on our own." Ori informed the rest of the group.

"I will draw them off", the brown wizzard told them.

"Thats insane!"

"They will outrun you!" the grey wizzard tryed to reason.

"These are rosgobell Rabbids. I like to see them try!"

With that he jumped on his slate and dashed away.

Gandalf, the Dwarves and Maggy glanced at each other for a splitsecond, just to follow the crazy guy. If Maggy hadn´t grabbed Bilbo, he would still be staying there in disbelief.

They quickly catched up with the dwarves.

After, what felt like a lifetime of running, they had to hide behind a big rock, because the crazy wizzard and mutant-wolfpack, who had crossed their paths multiple times, were behind them. It was pure luck they passed them , and disappeard in the horizon.

Well, they would have, haddn´t Ori ran pass the group and, when he was hold back, made a noise one of the things heard and climbed the rock they were hiding behind.

 _Shit._

Calming her breath, she put an hand over the Hobbits mouth to silent his breathing.

From the corner of her eye, she saw the king motion for Kili to shoot him.

Maggy hoped it was one of those without a rider, so the archer would stand a chance to end him without further notice. It only needed an clear shot through the eye.

 _Come on Kili, you can do it! I believe in you._

But all her hope were destroyed when the arrow missed his mark and embedded himself in the shoulderblade of the mutantwolf, who started to scream ín pane, alerting the rest of the pack.

Dwalin and Bifur made a quick job with the rider and screaming animal, ending their lives , so the fellowship could stande a little chance.

But within minutes their foes had catched up and started to attack them fromm all sides.

"Take your strange blade and stay in the centre. No funny buisness lass. ", was all the bald warrior told her befor shoving her behind him.

"Bilbo, weres Gandalf?" She asked.

"He abadoned us." Was the warriors answer.

" _Are you Bilbo?_ He was right in front of us, and there is no way he could disappear into thin air.",she wispered.

"I don´t know. "

"Come on. We need to get into a secured location."

"You don´t want to fight those things, do you?"

"Not really, but I prefer seeing death into the eye, than getting stabbed from behind. And those rocks over there promise that. They ´re securing ouir back and the ledge prevents them from atting us from above."

She grabbed the little man by his arm and dragged him towards the choosen spot.

Both of them were mere metres away, whenn the head of the gray wizzard emerged from behind one of the smaler rocks in front and shouted " This way you fools!", just to disappear in the hole again.

With a little smile on her face she jumbed down, after pushing Bilbo into safety first.

rolling down the last metres of the ramb, she was glad, she borrowed a leather string from Fili, when they had been back at the camp earlier, to tie her hair back as good as possible.

Dwarf after dwarf slipped down the ramp. Thorin last.

He was only followed by an dead body of one of those rider-things- shot by an arrow.

Maggy was able to identify the sound of hooves and flying arrows, together with the growling of the mutant-wolfs.

Her eyes had catched the wizzards gaze the moment she had landed, it seems in no way worried, what lend her to the conclusion, he knew where they were and that they are safe.

Her eyes locked once again with him, sending _We are safe, right?_ As an unspoken question towards him.

With he answered with a nod.

Grabbing the dagger Dwalin had given her, she made her way towards the path, that would lend them away from the cave.

Bofur had seen it to. "There is a path, what do we do?"

"Follow it, of course. " was the anwere the bald Warrior gave, so they did.

Maggy was in the back, together with Fili and Kili.

"You alright?" she heard the blond one ask.

"Yeah. Was faster than the usual chases I were involved with. But hey, don´t want to get bored ,do we? Good shot by the way." The last part was ment for the black haired one

"Totally. I missed and it alerted the others. Thats what I call succsess." He answered dryly.

"That would had happend either way. The Orc on his back wanted to call the others with his horn. "If the mutant-wolf-thing were killed by the shot, it would only fall down and the Orc had time enought to use the horn. You had shot the Orc, the wolf-thing would have howled. "

She tried to reassure him.

"And I wasn´t much help either. My knife is in the trollhead, and my bow crushed by it."

Maggy patted him on the back.

Two hours later the whole company stood in the cenre of an small plaza.

A pair of guards watched them with dutyfull eyes, while Gandalf had a little chat with an dark haired elf.

 _Man he´s tall. His ears make him look like Spok though. Are those hooves?_

The Dwarves were uneasy and had strong holds on their weapons, wich intensified , when a horn echoed through the valley to anounce the appearance of an groupe of riders.

When the riders began to circle the group, Maggy was dragged into the middle of the group.

When the young girl looked up, her eyes met those of an elf, they were filled with disgust towards the dwarves.

Anger rised inside her. She narrowed her eyes, and balled her hands into fists.

 _Don´t you dare looking like that at us. Who do you think you are? Sitting there on that high horse of yours. I wished Daryl were here, he would smack this look right off your face._

Suddenly there was movement inside the group. The males were discussing something she couldn´t understand.

"Then lead on." answered Gloin to the leader of the Elves.

"I believe you and your female companion want to wash yourself first. We will provide a seperate bath and room for her. We have an balcony with rooms for the rest of you. Two or three of you have to chare though."

"Miss Maggy will stay with us. She will use the same bath as us, but will go first. " Demanded Thorin with an deep and angry voice.

The rest of the dwarves mubmled in agreement. She felt flattered, about their concern about there safety.

"Thorin Oakenshield, I can assure you there will be no harm done." Gandalf tried to reason with him.

"I will not tolerate any other decision. I am reponsible for the safety of the group, that encludes hers at show us the way, or do we have to find it on our own?"

 _Nice one. I wouldn´t mind looking around thought. But I don´t think there would be much left if they try to find the way on their own._

"What do you think?" Fili asked.

"About the Elves? Well, the leader, seems to be ok. But the rest? I don´t like the looks some of them are giving us. And I don´t trust anyone new. So right now, I think I like Walkers more."#


	8. Chapter 8-I freakin hate dresses

**So here I am again ;) I started this Story when I had only seen the first season of TWD. I now silly me. I just realised that there would be two Maggies in the Story, so I decided to rename my OC to Milly ( starting in this chapter) and later in the others as well-**

As promised the Elves had a couple of sparerooms prepared for them. A big balcony connected all of them and served as an common room.

The company imediatly started to look around.

"Only two of these rooms have doors." Gloin said.

"It´s only right for miss Milly to get one of these." Dori stated. Balin and others of the older dwarves nodded in agreement.

"Then who will get the other?"

"Your Uncle, Kili." answered Balin the young prince.

_Milly POV_

 _Where´s my bed?_ Was the first thing Milly thought. _And where is the shower?_ Was the second one.

"Miss Milly.-" she heard Dori call her."There are two rooms with doors. You will have one and Thorin the other. Yours is on the rigth and has a little balcony, I think you will appreciate the view."

" _At least more than Thorin._ Thank you. I will put my things in there than."

And so she did..

There was a hughe bed in the centre of the room with two little nightstands on either side of it. A commode was on the left.

Her feet found the way onto the little balcony Dori mentioned. And the view was astonishing.

The valley opened further than the eyes could see and everywhere were waterfalls, rivers and quiet forrests. It was so peacefull and quiet. _Daryl and his Merle would love it here._

She didn´t know how long she had been enjoying the view but someone clearing his throat made her jump.

"Jesus Dwalin. Don´t scare me like that-How can I help you?"

"I am sorry . But I called your name mor´ then once. There are some elves waitin´ for ya." He told her." ´ said something about showing you the bathrooms. I don´t trust them ."

"Thank you Dwalin. And don´t worry, I´m not trusting them as well. _I am still not trusting you lot fully._ "

Milly made her way past the bald warrior ,who looked concerned (?).

And indeed, when she left her room, there in the middle of the common balcony stood two female elves, surrounded by glaring dwarves.

"You came to see me?" The young women adressed them tired and without emotion.

"Our lord Elrond send us to show the lady the bath. Lindir will fetch your male companions in a short while. If you will follow us."

A little nod was her answer and the elves turned around to lead the way.

Seeing the concerned lookes on her comapions faces, she flashed a little dagger she hid inside her left boot winking towards them.

 _Never go anywhere unarmed._ That´s been a lesson she had learned the hard way.

The Bath they showed her were just around three courners.

"This is the bath our lord Elrond gave you to use during your stay. You may use everything you can find. Lay your garmets next to the door and we will see them washed. Until then we are allowed to borrow you clothes." With that they disappeared.

Milly looked around. In the middle of the room was the infloor bathingtube, filled with steaming warm water.

She quickly took of her clothes off and put them next to the door.

 _Damn it, that feels good._ She thought sitting down.

Her thought went back to her companions back in her world. She had been with that group almost from the beginning. Her family lived in a little town near Atlanta. And when the Outbreake came, her parents didn´t want to flee. So they died. The only person she coulf rely on, were her fathers best friend . Someone she had called Uncle.

He, an working buddy and her went into the woods to flee the hords and get game to survive.

When it became obviouse, the judical system were down forever, their behavior turned.

 _Don´t think about these assholes now..._

So she forced herself to return her thoughts towards the second group. One that became her family.

She didn´t know how long she had just layed in the water when the door opened again.

"Miss are you finished?"

"No!Sorry I forgot the time. I will hurry up now."

"You better do. Your companions are allready finished. And I fear they might going to take a look if you don´t join them at the dinner table. I brought you something to wear. I will help you putting it on as soon as you are finished."

After the door closed a second time, Milly hurried to clean her up.

 _God, whats in these soaps. My hair never were so easy to clean._

And indeed, less then five minutes later she was all clean and ready to change.

"Miss. I am finished. You could help me now." She said a bit louder so the Elf could hear her.

The door opened again and ten minutes later she wore a dress.

A very very fitting green dress, at least around her curves. In the lenght it was too long.

"I am going to trip over this thing."She stated.

"If there were time, I could sew it up, but there isn´t you will have to held it up."

 _Or just cut off the button._

"You are already late, your companions are already at the dinner table."

The elf turned towards the door.

"Befor I forget. I have this leather sheath you can put around your thight to hide the knife you had in your boot. For you have to go barefoot, because there was no footwear, that could fit you and we decided to clean your boots as well. But dont fear stepping in splinters, our paths are very clean.

 _Shit. Very observant those elves. Very would have your head now.´never let them find ya backup.´_

"That wouldn´t be a problem." Maggy answered the elf.

"Then follow me."

And she did, through different alleyways alongside all kinds of gardens, towards a balcony.

 _God must they be that loud?_ The young women flintched at the loud noises the dwarves made and imediatly looked around for walkers, although she new there weren´t any.

Falling back in her ald habits, and forgetting therefore that she wore a dress, she slightly raised her hands in a defensive position , letting go of the hemm of her dress.

"Miss?" The elf that took."Are you alright?"

" ´t worry."

Beeing a bit embarressed Milly wanted to join the company as soon as possible.

She hadn´t seen Dwalin standing up from his seat, when he had seen her approach the dining area.

So when she turned to walk towards the area and slipped over her dress, she landed right in front of him on the floor.

Dwalin coulnd´t surpress a small laughter and reached down to help her back up.

"Yer alright lass?"

"I freakin´ hate dresses." Was the only response she gave him when he helped her back to her feet.


End file.
